


A Cup of Tea

by discordiansamba



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Danny Phantom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two villains commiserate over being scorned in love over a cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> AN- I'm posting this after much consideration. I don't really write for Danny Phantom anymore at the moment, but I decided I'd at least upload some of my favorite oneshots that I wrote in the past for it... starting with this silly crossover because it amuses me more than it probably should.

"Now, would you care for any sugar with your tea?"

"None for me, thank you. I prefer my tea without any additions." The woman spoke, red eyes gazing across the table towards her current companion. Her eyes curiously had pale yellow sclera, and her skin was a rather pale tone, what could only be described as tiny spikes sticking out from her shoulders. Her violet gown flowed a little as she moved, her red hair, bright against her skin, shifting with it. "So then, I take it that you have suffered from having your love taken away by one who does not deserve them as well."

Vlad Plasmius frowned at this, not at all pleased that word of his failure of a love life had been spreading around the Ghost Zone. He wasn't even sure who was to be held at fault for this- of course, there was always young Daniel, who would be more than happy to laugh at his elder's misery with whoever would listen, but he was never sure about those three ghost vultures or even Skulker- they could be awfully chatty from time to time, especially the former.

"Yes." He said after a moment, taking a sip of his tea, before setting it aside. "I hear that you had experienced something similar as well. That's why I thought I would seek you out."

Queen Beryl, once ruler of the Dark Kingdom, Plasmius had learned. Around thirteen years ago, this woman had wreaked havoc in Tokyo, sending the city into chaos as she attempted to find some sort of rumored mystical item called 'The Silver Crystal'. Plasmius, of course, believed that no such thing could exist- really, a magical item with that much power? Horsewash, he would have heard of something like that a long time ago.

To be honest, the whole story sounded absurd. There was supposedly an ancient kingdom on the Moon? And the idea of five magical fourteen year old girls defeating anything made him laugh. They were Daniel's age, at the time, and if he knew anything about fourteen year olds, it was that they only ever managed to win by luck.

"That I have." Queen Beryl said simply, taking a sip from her teacup. "Once, long ago, I was a servant in the Earth Palace." She quirked a brow at Plasmius' incredulous expression. "Yes, well, such a time has been long forgotten by the short memories of you humans. But it is true. At any rate, I fell in love with the prince of the Earth, and he surely felt the same way for me in return- until he was tricked by the wretched princess of the Moon Kingdom, and was torn away from me. What of you, then?"

"A person who I thought was a friend of mine," Plasmius began, angrily biting down on a scone. "...took advantage of a lab accident that sent me to the hospital for many long years, and stole the love of my life, Maddie, away from me." His eyes narrowed at this, recalling bitter memories. "I had the best years of my life and the woman I loved stolen away from me."

"And what is it that you're doing about it?" Beryl asked, draining her teacup and placing it down on it's saucer.

"I've been attempting to kill that blasted Jack Fenton for months now." Plasmius grumbled. "But his son keeps getting in my way. I'm sure you, of all people, can understand how getting thwarted by a fourteen year old feels."

"I was thwarted by five of them." Beryl twitched a little. "Four of whom I managed to kill. And you're struggling with just one. I wonder what that says about you."

"Yes, well." Plasmius coughed a bit, setting aside his teacup a bit awkwardly. "What did you do in response to being scorned, then?"

"I unsealed an ancient evil from the sun, raised a rebellion on Earth against the people of the moon, killed hundreds of people and put a swift end to the Silver Millennium." She said simply, inclining a brow. "After that, I was sealed away for thousands of years, at least until the Moon Princess revived. I searched for her and the Silver Crystal, kidnapped the reincarnation of my love and brainwashed him into serving me. After that I ended up luring them all out to D Point, and had my servants kill four of them."

She scoffed a little after that, rolling her eyes. "Of course, that infernal Sailor Moon managed to break Endymion free of his brainwashing and I simply couldn't have that, so I killed him as well." She recalled. "Shame, though. After that I merged with Metalia, and was well on my way to destroying the world when that brat got in the way again. And that's how I ended up here."

"You... destroyed an entire civilization just because you lost your loved one to another?" Plasmius asked, suddenly seeming a little wary. Was this woman absolutely insane? "Don't you think that's a bit of an overreaction?"

"No." Beryl simply shrugged her shoulders. "The people of the Moon were wicked and cruel as a whole, I don't see how I was in the wrong at all." She said, before casting eyes towards Plasmius. "And what have you done then? Flown around in a tunic and a cape? I suppose you've never even considered simply brainwashing the woman."

"Well, no." Plasmius admitted. "I want Maddie to come to me all on her own."

"Oh, that will never happen." Beryl rolled her eyes. "You're better off brainwashing her into falling all over you. But really, you mean to tell me that you have all these powers, and you're only using them to kill a single man, antagonize a fourteen year old boy and seduce his mother?" She asked, frowning a little.

"I did attempt to become the King of the Ghost Zone at one point." Plasmius frowned. Who exactly did this woman think she was, talking to him like that? Well, aside from an actual Queen, apparently. "However, it seemed like the former king wasn't so eager to give up his title."

"Men." Beryl rolled her eyes. "Never actually capable of getting things done." She said. "Perhaps you should talk to some of the other female villains floating around here. We all talk to each other quite often."

"I'm not sure what good that would do, since it seems none of you are even able to leave the Ghost Zone." Plasmius arched a brow.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how many musicals I've been revived for." Beryl rolled her eyes. "And with any luck, sometime in the next three or so years, I should be revived again. But if you want a woman who knows how to get things done, then I suggest talking to Northa- Northa of Labyrinth. She's... very good at what she does."

"Northa?" Plasmius arched a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, I suppose learning from mistakes of fallen villains has never caused anyone harm." He mused. "Where exactly would I find this woman?"

"Just go to the part of the Ghost Zone most deeply entrenched in despair and sorrow. You'll find her garden there. Just be careful that you do not become a part of it." Beryl warned him.

"Oh please." Plasmius scoffed. "All of you lost your battles. What could any of you ever do to me?"

Queen Beryl observed him for a moment, before her lips twisted in a small grin. "That's not really a question you want us to answer, now is it?"


End file.
